ftsmukmfandomcom-20200213-history
Computer Network Assignment A134482
'''INTRODUCTION''' NETWORK A '''computer network''', often simply referred to as a network, is a group of [[Computers|computers]] and devices interconnected by communications channels that facilitate communications among users and allows users to share resources. Networks may be classified according to a wide variety of characteristics.A computer network allows sharing of resources and information among interconnected devices. In the 1960s, the Advanced Research Projects Agency ([[DARPA|ARPA]]) started funding the design of the Advanced Research Projects Agency Network ([[ARPANET]]) for the United States Department of Defense. It was the first computer network in the world.Development of the network began in 1969, based on designs developed during the 1960s. '''BACKGROUND''' Computer networks have grown dramatically in complexity, geographical range and ubiquity over the last few years. This introductory chapter looks at the current state of networking and provides a brief conceptual context for the mass of technical information contained in the remainder of this book. '''BENEFITS''' Computer networks can be used for several purposes: *''Facilitating communications.'' Using a network, people can communicate efficiently and easily via email, instant messaging, chat rooms, telephone, video telephone calls, and video conferencing. *''Sharing hardware.'' In a networked environment, each computer on a network may access and use hardware resources on the network, such as printing a document on a shared network printer. *''Sharing files, data, and information.'' In a network environment, authorized user may access data and information stored on other computers on the network. The capability of providing access to data and information on shared storage devices is an important feature of many networks. *''Sharing software.'' Users connected to a network may run application [[Computer program|programs]] on remote computers. '''WHAT IS NETWORK CLASSIFICATION''' The following list presents categories used for classifying networks. '''Connection Method''' Computer networks can be classified according to the hardware and software technology that is used to interconnect the individual devices in the network, such as optical fiber, Ethernet, wireless LAN, HomePNA, power line communication or G.hn. Ethernet uses physical wiring to connect devices. Frequently deployed devices include hubs, switches, bridges, or routers. Wireless LAN technology is designed to connect devices without wiring. These devices use radio waves or infrared signals as a transmission medium. ITU-T G.hn technology uses existing home wiring (coaxial cable, phone lines and power lines) to create a high-speed (up to 1 Gigabit/s) local area network. '''Wired Technologies''' *''Twisted pair wire'' is the most widely used medium for telecommunication. Twisted-pair wires are ordinary telephone wires which consist of two insulated copper wires twisted into pairs and are used for both voice and data transmission. The use of two wires twisted together helps to reduce crosstalk and electromagnetic induction. The transmission speed ranges from 2 million bits per second to 100 million bits per second. *''Coaxial cable'' is widely used for cable television systems, office buildings, and other worksites for local area networks. The cables consist of copper or aluminum wire wrapped with insulating layer typically of a flexible material with a high dielectric constant, all of which are surrounded by a conductive layer. The layers of insulation help minimize interference and distortion. Transmission speed range from 200 million to more than 500 million bits per second. *''Optical fiber cable'' consists of one or more filaments of glass fiber wrapped in protective layers. It transmits light which can travel over extended distances. Fiber-optic cables are not affected by electromagnetic radiation. Transmission speed may reach trillions of bits per second. The transmission speed of fiber optics is hundreds of times faster than for coaxial cables and thousands of times faster than a twisted-pair wire.[''citation needed''] '''Wireless technologies''' *''Terrestrial microwave'' – Terrestrial microwaves use Earth-based transmitter and receiver. The equipment look similar to satellite dishes. Terrestrial microwaves use low-gigahertz range, which limits all communications to line-of-sight. Path between relay stations spaced approx, 30 miles apart. Microwave antennas are usually placed on top of buildings, towers, hills, and mountain peaks. *''Communications satellites'' – The satellites use microwave radio as their telecommunications medium which are not deflected by the Earth's atmosphere. The satellites are stationed in space, typically 22,000 miles (for geosynchronous satellites) above the equator. These Earth-orbiting systems are capable of receiving and relaying voice, data, and TV signals. *''Cellular and PCS systems'' – Use several radio communications technologies. The systems are divided to different geographic areas. Each area has a low-power transmitter or radio relay antenna device to relay calls from one area to the next area. *''Wireless LANs'' – Wireless local area network use a high-frequency radio technology similar to digital cellular and a low-frequency radio technology. Wireless LANs use spread spectrum technology to enable communication between multiple devices in a limited area. An example of open-standards wireless radio-wave technology is IEEE. *Infrared communication , which can transmit signals between devices within small distances not more than 10 meters peer to peer or ( face to face ) without any body in the line of transmitting. '''Scale''' Networks are often classified as local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), personal area network (PAN), virtual private network (VPN), campus area network (CAN), storage area network (SAN), and others, depending on their scale, scope and purpose, e.g., controller area network (CAN) usage, trust level, and access right often differ between these types of networks. LANs tend to be designed for internal use by an organization's internal systems and employees in individual physical locations, such as a building, while WANs may connect physically separate parts of an organization and may include connections to third parties. '''Functional relationship (network architecture)''' Computer networks may be classified according to the functional relationships which exist among the elements of the network, e.g., active networking, client–server and peer-to-peer (workgroup) architecture. '''Network topology''' Main article: Network topologyComputer networks may be classified according to the network topology upon which the network is based, such as bus network, star network, ring network, mesh network. Network topology is the coordination by which devices in the network are arranged in their logical relations to one another, independent of physical arrangement. Even if networked computers are physically placed in a linear arrangement and are connected to a hub, the network has a star topology, rather than a bus topology. In this regard the visual and operational characteristics of a network are distinct. Networks may be classified based on the method of data used to convey the data, these include digital and analog networks. TWO TYPES OF NETWORKS BASED ON PHYSICAL SCOPE '''1. Local area network''' A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Local_area_network local area network] (LAN) is a network that connects computers and devices in a limited geographical area such as home, school, computer laboratory, office building, or closely positioned group of buildings. Each computer or device on the network is a node. Current wired LANs are most likely to be based on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ethernet Ethernet] technology, although new standards like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ITU-T ITU-T] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G.hn G.hn] also provide a way to create a wired LAN using existing home wires (coaxial cables, phone lines and power lines). [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:NETWORK-Library-LAN.png [1]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:NETWORK-Library-LAN.png [2]]Typical library network, in a branching tree topology and controlled access to resourcesAll interconnected devices must understand the network layer (layer 3), because they are handling multiple subnets (the different colors). Those inside the library, which have only 10/100 Mbit/s Ethernet connections to the user device and a Gigabit Ethernet connection to the central router, could be called "layer 3 switches" because they only have Ethernet interfaces and must understand [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internet_Protocol IP]. '''2. Wide area network''' A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wide_area_network wide area network] (WAN) is a computer network that covers a large geographic area such as a city, country, or spans even intercontinental distances, using a communications channel that combines many types of media such as telephone lines, cables, and air waves. A WAN often uses transmission facilities provided by common carriers, such as telephone companies. WAN technologies generally function at the lower three layers of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OSI_model OSI reference model]: the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physical_layer physical layer], the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Data_link_layer data link layer], and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Network_layer network layer]. '''BASIC HARDWARE COMPONENTS''' '''Network interface cards''' A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Network_card network card], network adapter, or NIC (network interface card) is a piece of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Computer_hardware computer hardware] designed to allow computers to communicate over a computer network. It provides physical access to a networking medium and often provides a low-level addressing system through the use of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MAC_address MAC addresses]. Repeaters A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Repeater repeater] is an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronics electronic] device that receives a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Signal_%28information_theory%29 signal], cleans it of unnecessary noise, regenerates it, and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Retransmission_%28data_networks%29 retransmits] it at a higher power level, or to the other side of an obstruction, so that the signal can cover longer distances without degradation. In most twisted pair Ethernet configurations, repeaters are required for cable that runs longer than 100 meters. Repeaters work on the Physical Layer of the OSI model. '''Hubs''' A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Network_hub network hub] contains multiple ports. When a packet arrives at one port, it is copied unmodified to all ports of the hub for transmission. The destination address in the frame is not changed to a broadcast address. It works on the Physical Layer of the OSI model. '''Bridges''' A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Network_bridge network bridge] connects multiple [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Network_segment network segments] at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Data_link_layer data link layer] (layer 2) of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OSI_model OSI model]. Bridges broadcast to all ports except the port on which the broadcast was received. However, bridges do not promiscuously copy traffic to all ports, as hubs do, but learn which [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MAC_Address MAC addresses] are reachable through specific ports. Once the bridge associates a port and an address, it will send traffic for that address to that port only. Bridges learn the association of ports and addresses by examining the source address of frames that it sees on various ports. Once a frame arrives through a port, its source address is stored and the bridge assumes that MAC address is associated with that port. The first time that a previously unknown destination address is seen, the bridge will forward the frame to all ports other than the one on which the frame arrived. Bridges come in three basic types: *Local bridges: Directly connect local area networks (LANs) *Remote bridges: Can be used to create a wide area network (WAN) link between LANs. Remote bridges, where the connecting link is slower than the end networks, largely have been replaced with routers. *Wireless bridges: Can be used to join LANs or connect remote stations to LANs. '''Switches''' A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Network_switch network switch] is a device that forwards and filters [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OSI_layer_2 OSI layer 2] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datagrams datagrams] (chunk of data communication) between ports (connected cables) based on the MAC addresses in the packets. A switch is distinct from a hub in that it only forwards the frames to the ports involved in the communication rather than all ports connected. A switch breaks the collision domain but represents itself as a broadcast domain.A switch normally has numerous ports, facilitating a star topology for devices, and cascading additional switches. Some switches are capable of routing based on Layer 3 addressing or additional logical levels; these are called multi-layer switches. The term ''switch'' is used loosely in markreting to encompass devices including routers and bridges, as well as devices that may distribute traffic on load or by application content (e.g., a Web [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uniform_Resource_Locator URL] identifier). '''Routers''' A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Router router] is an internetworking device that forwards [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Packet_%28information_technology%29 packets] between networks by processing information found in the datagram or packet (Internet protocol information from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Osi_model#Layer_3:_Network_Layer Layer 3 of the OSI Model]). In many situations, this information is processed in conjunction with the routing table (also known as forwarding table). Routers use routing tables to determine what interface to forward packets (this can include the "null" also known as the "black hole" interface because data can go into it, however, no further processing is done for said data). '''CONCLUSION''' Computer networking is the one of the most exciting and important technological fields of our time. '''REFERENCES'''